I will do it again anytime
by GSRFAN91
Summary: a quick story, sara and grissom go into a crime scene someone gets shot....


_**hi guys**_

_**new story it wouldnt leave me alone**_

_**hope you like it**_

_**please review i love reviews**_

**I will do it again anytime.**

Sara Sidle arrived in the break room and grabbed herself a cup of Greg's famous coffee.

Warrick and Nick was playing a game of poker,

Greg was reading a magazine

And Catherine was filing her nails

"Hey guys" Sara mummered _hope this isnt a slow shift like yesterday_

"Hey" all the team said in union

"Where's Grissom?" Sara questioned taking a seat on the break room couch

"He's at a meeting he should be hear any minute"

Catherine replied still not taking her eyes of her nails

"Speak of the devil" Warrick whispered

Grissom entered the breakroom with assignments in his hand

"Hey guys sorry am late, okay we have a busy night a head of us, Catherine, Warrick you have a DB at the Rampart casino, Brass is waiting for you" Grissom handed the assignment sheet to Warrick and Catherine and they headed out the break room.

"Nick Greg a B&E at a petrol station out in Henderson"

"Come on Greg" Nick said heading out the break room

"Sara your with me DB found at a warehouse just of the strip"Grissom finished _a case with Grissom damn when was the last time we was on a case..._

"Okay ill just go grab my kit, meet ya outside in 5" Sara said heading towards her car to retrieve her kit.

Grissom was leaning on his car waiting for Sara. _Him and Sara hasn't been on a case together for months_ he thought, _well he had to push her away he didn't know what to do about these feelings for her._

Sara saw Grissom waiting next to his car he loos like he is thing she thought

_I wonder if he is thinking of me? Get a grip Sara_ she thought to herself

Sara shook her head and tapped Grissom on the shoulder,

" A penny for your thoughts ?" Sara said with a grin on her face

"Sorry just thinking"Grissom replied opening the passenger door to let Sara in.

_If only you knew i was thinking of you_ "You ready?" Grissom asked leaning his arm against the doorframe

"Yeah " Sara replied _to be with you anyday_

Grissom shut the passenger door and got in to the drivers side.

The way to the crime scene Sara and grissom sat in a comfortable silence.

_What can i say what won't cause friction between us two_ Sara thought

_Should i stay quite or tell her i know what to do about this..._ Grissom thought

--

They arrived at the crime scene, Grissom got out of his Tahoe and Sara followed while entering the crime scene Sara noticed they was only one cop at the entrance.

They entered the room and the smell of blood was overpowering

"God look at all this blood" Sara whispered looking at the blood spatter on the walls _reminds me of that day my mother..._

Grissom started taking photos of the blood-splattered walls and floor pulling Sara out of her thoughts

Sara started swabbing the blood on the floor.

"Grissom this blood cant belong to one person," Sara said labeling the swabs.

"We will get Wendy to do a DNA test on the blood" Grissom replied heading over to the body.

"I wonder were David is, I phoned him before we headed out her"grissom crouched down to get a better view of the body without touching it.

"Oh I ran into Doc Robbins before and he said David was collecting the body from Warrick and Catherine's scene then coming here" Sara answered still swabbing the blood."

Grissom heard footsteps behind him without turning around he spoke,

"Speak of the devil, David could you take the liver temp please"

Silence

"David!" Grissom said angrily

Sara turned around and looked at where she thought David was

"Griss…" Sara whispered

_Why does she sound so scared_? Grissom turned round and was facing the barrel of a gun

"Wow... err... calm... down... sir… what's... your ...name? Grissom stuttered holding his hands up and trying to keep the panic in his voice

_Oh God is he going to hurt my Sara, my Sara God Gil get a grip when has she ever been yours_

"Am James Deagen and I killed that son of a bitch, and im going to kill you and you little lady friend here," James snarled pointing the gun at Sara

_please dont hurt me_ Sara thought _but please dont hurt Griss either._

Grissom looked over at Sara and saw her shaking

_No i am not going to let anything happen to Sara_

Grissoms anger rose how dared he threaten Sara! He thought then he lunged at James and tried wrestling the gun out of his hand; the gun went flying across the room

Grissom looked over at Sara and yelled "Get the gun Sar!" still trying to fight James of him

Sara was shocked she couldn't move she was frozen

_I cant move what if i move and he'll kill me, but if i dont move he'll killl Grissom..._

Deagen kicked Grissom in the groin and ran across the room to where his gun lay

Grissom doubled over in pain

Deagen held the gun to Sara, realizing Sara must be in shock Grissom jumped in front of Sara in time to see James pull the trigger.

Grissom cried out in pain when the bullet impacted with his chest

"Grissom!!" Sara yelled running to him and trying to stop the blood flow from the wound in his chest

_Please don't leave me Grissom..._

"Put the gun down now!!" Brass yelled running into the room

Deagen dropped the gun on the floor and the two officers who entered with Brass got him and escorted him out of the building

"I need an ambulance here now" Brass yelled into his phone

"Hurry" Sara screamed

"Sara honey" Grissom whispered

"Gil ambulance is on its way, stay with me okay" Sara sobbed grabbing hold of his hand.

_She sounds so scared, im not leaving Sara..._

Grissom closed his eyes because the light was starting to hurt his eyes

He could hear Sara but didn't have the strength to do anything

"Ambulance here" Brass yelled to Sara

The EMT's got Grissom on a stretcher and headed to the ambulance outside

"Wait up" Sara yelled "im coming with"

2 days later

Grissom opened his eyes and for a second thought he was dead until he heard the beeping of the machines

He opened his eyes and had to blink his eyes a few times so they can adjust to the light

He looked around and noticed Sara leaning her head on the bed from the light snoring he assumed she was asleep

_oh thank God shes okay, she looks so sweet when shes asleep and that light snoring, God i could die happy now..._

He moved slightly to get into a comfortable position and Sara woke up and looked up straight into his ocean blue eyes

"Hey" she whispered wiping the sleep from her eyes and taking hold of his hand again.

"Hey honey" Grissom said still gazing into her chocolate brown eyes

After a moment of silence and intense eye gazing Sara whispered "Thank you" while trying not to cry

"What for Hun?" Grissom asked confused

"For taking a bullet for me" Sara whispered

"Honey its okay I will do it again anytime" Grissom smiled squeezing her hand

Sara smiled back and kissed him lightly on the cheek

"How could I thank you enough" Sara whispered in his ear

"By this" Grissom replied and turned his face and met his lips with hers

They passionately kissed until the need for oxygen got too much

"There's more to come till I feel satisfied that you have thanked me enough" Grissom laughed

Sara grinned so hard it hurt

_does this mean he knows what to do about this?... his lips are so soft ..._

Grissom loved seeing Sara smile.

Placing a hand on Sara's cheek he said softly "I love you Sara sidle"

Sara smiled and whispered " I love you too Gilbert Grissom"

they both smiled before leaning in for a second kiss,

this kiss was more passionate then the first.

and both had realized what their have been missing in life.

**the end**


End file.
